In the above-described technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of attaching a marker indicating the position of the skull of a patient and capturing the marker, thereby automatically controlling the attachment position of a robot for surgery support. Non-patent literature 1 shows software that generates STL (Stereo Lithography) data of a 3D bone surface model from DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine) data that is a standard format of a medical image of CT/MRI or the like. Non-patent literature 2 shows software that simulates bone and joint surgery in advance using 3D bone surface model (STL) data.